OdioAmor
by SaKaSu
Summary: Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso, pero ¿qué pasa cuando se odia y se ama a alguien al mismo tiempo?
1. La niña Uzumaki

Sasuke y Naruto llevaban siete horas de videojuegos, ya habían perdido la noción del tiempo y ni siquiera se acordaban de que el rubio tenía un gemelo que se había ido pasada la primera hora, y una prima que había estado jugando con ellos hasta hacía media hora, en que quedó dormida en el suelo entre ambos varones. El tiempo pudo haber seguido pasando sin que ellos lo notaran, de no ser que el felino, mascota del Uchiha se había puesto a jugar con los cables de la consola y la desconectó.

—¡Maldito gato! —exclamó Naruto.

—Déjalo —murmuró Sasuke levantándose para arreglar nuevamente la consola.

—¡Pero estaba a punto de ganarte!

—Si claro, con menos de la mitad de vida, seguro.

Uzumaki quiso tomar al felino por el pellejo para seguir reclamando, pero éste caminó hasta la pelirroja y se acomodó en la espalda de ésta. El varón se sorprendió al ver a su prima descansar, lo que lo hizo preguntarse por la hora, y echó un vistazo a su reloj.

—¡Mamá me matará! —Exclamó con temor— ¡Si no llegamos antes de que vuelva a casa me matará!

—Entonces deja de gritar y ya vete.

Cuando el joven quiso obedecer a la indicación de su amigo, sintió un retortijón en el estómago que lo obligó a correr, pero al sanitario. Sasuke rodó los ojos con fastidio, no podía creer que anduviera de amigo con una persona como él. Uchiha terminó de arreglar su consola, aunque ya no la encendió y se acercó hasta la chica de trece años para despertarla, pues en cuanto Naruto saliera del sanitario, tendrían que irse.

—¡Karin! —la llamó mirando cómo Dante, su gato, dormía cómodamente en la espalda de la chica— ¡Karin!

No tenía intenciones de tocarla, pero por lo que notaba, ella no despertaría con sólo llamarla, y debió deducirlo antes si no se despertó con el griterío de su primo. El azabache se sentó junto a la adolecente, tomó al felino por el pellejo y lo corrió de ahí para mover a la pelirroja.

En cuanto Dante fue puesto en el piso, hizo un gesto de desagrado a su amo para finalmente volver a la chica, y acurrucarse entre su cabello. Sasuke iba a correrlo para poder despertarla, pero oyó quejidos en su baño, así como un sonido poco agradable y pensó que ya no valía la pena despertarla, por lo que atinó a quitarle a la chica los anteojos que dejó en el mueble junto a su cama. Naruto se había puesto mal del estómago, y no era para menos cuando el aludido había comido el triple de dulces y botanas, de lo que él y la chica habían consumido.

Sasuke dio un suspiro de resignación, y fijó su mirada en la chica que aún dormía sin ninguna preocupación, luego miró a Dante y frunció el ceño. Odiaba a esa niña, porque todo mundo la adoraba, es decir, primero estaba Dante, que no se dejaba tocar por nadie más allá de él, llegó Karin y el muy desgraciado lo traicionó después de que ella rascara su barbilla. Luego estaba su mamá, quien adoraba que ella fuera a la casa; Mikoto la trataba como a una hija, y toda atención que pudiera darle a él, se esfumaba sólo por la presencia de la chica. Luego estaba su amigo, que se ponía en un plan tan sobreprotector con ella que lo odiaba, pues la consentía a más no poder. ¡Ah! También estaba su padre, estando Karin presente, Fugaku no perdía oportunidad para halagarla por estar un año adelante en el colegio, algo que seguramente él habría querido de Sasuke. Y por último estaba su hermano Itachi, que no dejaba de regalarle dulces a la "bola rojiza", como solía llamarla mentalmente cuando se enfadaba con ella. ¿Qué tenía esa niña que tenía la atención de todo mundo?

La siguió mirando con rencor, y comenzó a notar que la chica vestía demasiado ligero. Bien, entendía que era verano, pero apenas daba cuenta que su vestuario no era el más apropiado para salir a la calle: llevaba una blusa de tirantes muy delgada de color rojo pálido, y unas pantaletas amarillas con adornos del color de la blusa. ¿Qué Naruto ni Menma habían notado la forma en que ella había salido? Cuando el rubio saliera del baño se lo haría saber, quizá él podría prestarle algo.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa estúpida contradicción que sentía por esa adolecente tres años menor a él. Aunque habría que aclarar que esa contradicción no siempre existió, y él lo sabía, porque pese a los años, aún recordaba cuando la conoció.

*******Flash Back*******

Faltaba un mes exacto para que Sasuke cumpliera sus cuatro años, Mikoto los había llevado a él e Itachi a conocer a la hija de la hermana de su amiga, quien también se encontraba ahí con sus hijos gemelos, Naruto y Menma. Sasuke recordaba lo feliz que su madre se veía cuando se asomó al bulto que Nanao, la tía de Naruto, sostenía en brazos. Por supuesto, para su edad, la curiosidad lo llamó a querer mirar también, y la joven mujer bajó a la niña destapándola para que, tanto sus sobrinos como los niños invitados, pudieran conocer a la niña.

—Huele feo —acusó Menma, que en realidad era mentira, pero él sabía que a los bebés se les cambiaba el pañal.

—¡Menma! —regañó Kushina.

—Está toda roja —siguió Naruto riendo.

—¿Cómo se llama? —cuestionó Itachi.

—Karin —contestó Nanao.

—Es como una bolita roja —siguió Sasuke, aunque lo había dicho con ternura y una gran sonrisa— Hola Karin, yo soy Sasuke —al niño le pareció recibir una sonrisa de la bebé que dormía, y emocionado se volvió a Mikoto— ¡Mamá, la quiero de hermanita!

—¡No! ¡Ella será mi hermanita! —protestó Naruto.

—¡No! ¡Yo lo dije primero!

—Alto, alto niños —intervino Kushina— Cada uno ya tiene un hermano.

—Yo quiero a Karin como mi hermana —musitó Sasuke.

—Pero yo quiero una hermanita —siguió Naruto.

—Pero no a ella —siguió Menma— Está fea, arrugada y ni abre los ojos.

—¡Menma! —Gritó Kushina— Tú y Naruto eran iguales de recién nacidos —explicaba la mujer— Y estaban más regordetes que ella.

—¿Tan pronto te cansaste de mí hermanito? —preguntó Itachi.

—Karin es mi hija, no puede ser su hermanita. Por otro lado, será tu prima Naruto, y puede ser tu amiga Sasuke —habló Nanao— Si lo que quieren es una hermanita, deberán pedírsela a sus papás.

Una semana más tarde, Kushina quiso matar a su hermana por meterle ideas a su hijo, pues desde aquella visita, Naruto no dejaba de pedirles una hermana a ella y Minato, y aunque Minato parecía bastante animado con la idea, Kushina temía de volver a pasar por los síntomas del embarazo.

Por otro lado, Sasuke estaba enojado, y es que aunque él estaba gustoso de que su hermano mayor lo cuidara, él quería a alguien a quien proteger, no necesariamente tenía que ser una hermana, y desde que vio a Karin, había decido firmemente que ella sería a quien debía y quería cuidar. ¿La razón? Desde el momento en que la viera por primera vez le gustó ella, pero hay que aclarar que ese gusto no era en un sentido amoroso, más bien podía describirse como un niño con un juguete favorito.

*******Fin de Flash Back*******

—¡Listo! —Salió Naruto subiéndose el cierre— ¿Qué? ¿No has despertado a Karin? —Replicó al ver que su prima aún dormía— ¿Por qué no…?

Uzumaki volvió a correr hacia el baño, mientras Sasuke se cubría la nariz con desagrado, pues todo aroma del baño había salido al abrirse la puerta.

Uchiha dio otro suspiro, seguramente tendría que acompañar a Naruto y Karin a su casa, ya era muy noche, y así Mikoto estaría tranquila por la chica. De no ser que su madre se preocuparía, seguramente los dejaría ir solos, porque él ni siquiera tenía ganas de salir pero… bueno, tampoco era un desalmado, y realmente quería acompañar a la pelirroja, pues con la diarrea de su primo, él era capaz de dejarla sola en la calle con tal de encontrar un baño.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente con los pensamientos contradictorios que no dejaban su mente. Volvió a mirar a la chica, la envidiaba bastante por lo cómoda que se veía y se preguntó cómo era que había terminado odiándola, porque bien recordaba que al principio la quería. Volvió a sus recuerdos para averiguarlo.

*******Flash Back*******

Aquél día era cumpleaños de Sasuke, y entre los invitados estaba Karin y su familia, porque claro, el niño no quería hacerla a un lado, y pensaba en buscar una oportunidad para convertirse en su hermano, porque él no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Para el final de la fiesta Sasuke no había podido hacer nada, pues siendo su fiesta, siempre lo solicitaban que para felicitarlo, que partiera la piñata, el pastel, que abriera los regalos etc. No fue sino poco antes de que Kushina y Nanao, con sus respectivas familias se fueran, que el pequeño pudo acercarse a la bebé que dormía en el cuarto de sus padres. Uchiha la miraba con una gran sonrisa mientras le hablaba a la durmiente.

—Yo puedo cuidarte bien, pero necesito que me ayudes para que tu mamá me deje.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Con que aquí estabas! —Llegó Naruto con todo el escándalo que su voz podía hacer— ¡Menma y yo…!

—¡Sh! Vas a despertarla.

—¿Qué haces aquí con Karin-chan?

—La estoy cuidando —respondió el cumpleañero— Eso hacen los hermanos mayores.

—Tía Nanao dijo que…

—No me importa, ella será mi hermanita.

—¡No! Es más fácil que sea mi hermanita porque…

—¡Sh!

Naruto se tapó la boca al ver que la niña comenzó a moverse y balbucear, y finalmente comenzó a llorar. Ambos niños intentaron calmarla, pero en poco tiempo Nanao llegó a atender a su niña.

—¿Qué le pasó? —llegó a tomar a Karin en brazos.

—Naruto empezó a gritar —comentó Sasuke.

—Vayan a jugar afuera por favor —pidió la mujer arrullando a su hija.

Los niños obedecieron, no sin comenzar una riña en cuanto estuvieron afuera. La pelea comenzó por quién había tenido la culpa, para terminar por volver a la disputa sobre quién sería el hermano mayor de Karin.

En su disputa, Menma los vio, y al acercarse oyó las razones. No podía creer que siguieran con esa discusión, pero finalmente se le había ocurrido una buena idea. Al moreno siempre le había gustado echar a pelear a esos dos, y si bien en ese momento ya estaban discutiendo, ahora se le ocurría algo más para hacerlo más divertido.

—¿Siguen peleando por Karin? —Se acercó a ellos— ¿Por qué no mejor hacen una competencia por ella?

—¿Qué clase competencia? —preguntó Uchiha.

—No lo sé ¿qué tal un duelo como en las películas? —Sugirió Menma— En las películas de mamá, cuando dos hombres se pelean por una mujer, hacen un duelo de espadas o pistolas.

—Bien, pelearé —habló Sasuke mirando retadoramente a su amigo.

—Yo también.

Menma sonrió complacido, y los tres niños fueron en busca de los juguetes nuevos de Sasuke, donde entre ellos, había un juego de espadas y escudos que usarían en el jardín.

—El primero que dé en el estómago a su adversario con la espada, gana.

El mayor de los Uzumaki miró el duelo que los otros dos estaban llevando a cabo, más él ya tenía un plan de a quien darle la victoria. De antemano sabía que Sasuke ganaría, su gemelo siempre había sido muy torpe para muchas cosas, pero Menma quería que Naruto ganara; en primer lugar porque quería ver la cara de sorpresa de Sasuke, y en segundo lugar, porque ya estaba harto de oírlo pedir una hermanita, y si el rubio ganaba, seguramente todo eso terminaría.

Al encontrar el momento oportuno, Menma pateó una pelota de baseball cerca de donde los niños peleaban y ¡zas! Sasuke tropezó dándole la victoria a Naruto.

—¡Si! ¡Karin-chan es mi hermanita ahora!

Está por demás decir que Sasuke estaba enfadado consigo mismo, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, también se sentía triste, había perdido su oportunidad con Karin, y ya no podía pensar en nadie más para proteger.

*******Fin de Flash Back*******

Sacudió la cabeza, era obvio que en ese momento no fue que la odió a ella, más bien se reafirmó aquella rivalidad que tenía con Naruto que aún ahora se veía, no por nada habían terminado todo el día en los videojuegos compitiendo por quién era el mejor.

—¿Chicos? —oyó tras el llamado a la puerta.

—Adelante mamá —la mujer entró y busco con la mirada al rubio— ¿Y Naruto-kun?

—Está en el baño, parece que se indigestó.

—Veré si tengo algo para darle —Mikoto suspiró— Cuando salga ¿podrías decirle que Kushina llamó? —El varón asentó— Naruto-kun y Karin-chan se quedarán a dormir, Kushina ya no quiere que salgan tan tarde —miró a la pelirroja dormida en el suelo— Debe tener mucho calor, le traeré una cobija por si refresca la madrugada.

La mujer salió de la habitación en busca del medicamento y la cobija, acción que el azabache sólo atinó a refunfuñar. De nuevo plantó su atención en la chica, y volvió a sumergirse en sus memorias para tratar de descifrar el por qué también se había preocupado por el frío de la mañana y su enfado por las atenciones de su madre hacia ella.

*******Flash Back*******

Había pasado poco más de un año y Kushina y Minato finalmente se habían casado, en ese momento se encontraban en la recepción y Sasuke veía malhumorado a Karin. No, aún no la odiaba, sino que no se sentía apto para acercarse, pues si no pudo ganarle a Naruto ¿cómo podría cuidarla? Bueno, él ya no era el niño de cuatro años de hacía un año, quizá ya podría tomar la responsabilidad, pero oficialmente Naruto era su hermano, y él no sabía cómo tener ese título.

Giró la cabeza enfadado, y notó a Menma no muy lejos de ahí, fue entonces que se le ocurrió que quizá podría preguntarle al hermano de Naruto si podrían volver a tener un duelo por Karin. Seguramente algo de eso había en las películas de Kushina.

—¿Quieres volver a retar a mi hermano? —Menma quedó pensativo— En las películas de mamá cuando uno pierde no puede acercarse a la mujer.

—¿Por qué no?

—Bueno pues porque en el duelo el que pierde muere.

—Pero yo no estoy muerto.

—¿Y por qué tanto interés en ser hermano de Karin?

—Quiero cuidarla.

—Pues cuida a alguien más.

—No, yo la quiero a ella.

Menma quedó pensativo, no le gustaban esas discusiones por su prima, pero ya se le estaba ocurriendo algo nuevo para volver a hacer pelear a Sasuke y Naruto. Además, la fiesta se estaba poniendo muy aburrida y con eso podría divertirse.

—¿Y por qué no te casas con ella?

—¿Casarnos?

—Tú oíste al cura cuando casó a mis papás, papá tiene que cuidar de mamá y mamá a él. Mamá también me dijo que antes tía Nanao la cuidaba mucho y que dejaría de hacerlo cuando se casara con papá. Si te casas con Karin, Naruto ya no tiene porqué cuidarla.

—¿En serio? ¡Entonces me casaré con ella!

Menma se había ofrecido a casar a Sasuke y Karin, así que fueron a buscar a la niña, quien con apenas un año de edad, se dejó llevar a unos escalones que usarían de altar, Menma le subió el vestido para poner el velo, y le dieron unas flores que robaron de uno de los arreglos de la mesa.

—Flores —la niña sonreía.

—No Karin-chan, no avientes las flores —pidió Uchiha.

—¿Qué tanto hacen? —llegó Naruto, que había sido llamado por una seña de su hermano a lo lejos— ¿Puedo jugar?

—No estamos jugando —corrigió su gemelo— Voy a casar a Karin con Sasuke.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Cuando me case con ella, ya podré cuidar de ella.

—¡No! Yo me casaré con Karin-chan —peleó Naruto.

Menma sonrió, sabía que su gemelo no se aguantarías las ganas de pelearle algo a su amigo, y todo porque Naruto siempre intentaba demostrar que podía ser mejor que Sasuke.

—Tú no puedes casarte con ella —Sasuke se enojó— Eres su hermano mayor.

—Pues ya no quiero ser su hermano mayor. Yo me casaré con ella.

Y una vez más Menma propuso un duelo, algo complicado en una boda, pero ni Naruto ni Sasuke se negaron, especialmente Sasuke, que sentía aquél nuevo duelo como una revancha, y estaba determinado a no perderla.

Estuvieron buscando durante un rato qué usar para su duelo, y finalmente dieron con el armario de limpieza del salón donde tomaron escobas y trapeadores. Menma dio la señal para que iniciaran su duelo, escondidos a lado de los baños para que no los vieran sus papás.

Se oía el chocar de los palos y Menma estuvo a punto de regalarle nuevamente la victoria a su hermano, le había divertido bastante la reacción de Uchiha cuando perdió y quería repetirla, pero de último momento decidió que era mejor que él ganara, pues también ya estaba harto de que su hermano se la pasara velando por la pelirroja.

—¡Gané! —exclamó Sasuke con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Qué hacen? —Llegaron Kushina y Mikoto quienes se dirigían al baño, y la pelirroja notó cómo su sobrina llevaba levantado el vestido sobre la cabeza— ¿Por qué hicieron esto? —se acercó a la niña para acomodarle la ropa.

—Sasuke ¿qué hacían? —cuestionó Uchiha.

—¡Perdí! —exclamó el rubio enfadoso y queriendo soltar algunas lágrimas. Estaba golpeado.

Mikoto notó las escobas y trapeadores, armó las piezas y se formó una idea de lo que ocurría al recordar lo sucedido hace algún tiempo. Kushina no se quedó atrás en descifrar lo acontecido.

—Yo me casaré con Karin-chan —Sasuke tenía una gran sonrisa pese a los notables golpes.

—Déjenme adivinar ¿ahora el duelo era por casarse con ella? —preguntó Kushina mirándolos acusadoramente.

—Si, y yo gané —continuó el azabache sacándole una risita a su madre— Así que ahora yo cuidaré de Karin-chan.

—Menma, fuiste tú otra vez ¿no es cierto? —la novia lo miraba esperando que confesara.

—Sasuke me preguntó si podía pedir revancha para ser hermano de Karin, yo sólo le dije que no podía porque en tus películas el que pierde muere —el moreno se encogía de hombros— Por eso él quiso casarse, pero Naruto también quería casarse con ella y… —puso ojos de cachorrito para su mamá— Yo sólo quería ayudarlos a decidirlo.

Kushina miró a su hijo con molestia, pero terminó por ceder a sus brillantes ojos, sin mencionar que ya le urgía entrar al sanitario. Soltó un suspiro.

—Tenemos que hablar —musitó Mikoto.

—Si, pero primero, niños, vayan a dejar esas escobas en su lugar —siguió Kushina— Cuando salga del baño, los quiero ver a los cuatro aquí de nuevo ¿entendieron? —los niños asentaron espantados, pues creían que iban a ser regañados— Mikoto, ya vamos que ya no me aguanto.

—Ven conmigo Karin-chan —Sasuke la tomó de la mano.

—Sasuke —sonrió la aludida provocando la alegría del menor.

Los chicos obedecieron a lo dicho por Kushina, y asustados esperaron a sus madres, aunque cabe decir que el miedo iba en grados, empezando por el más horrorizado, Naruto, Menma, Sasuke y Karin, pues Uchiha estaba demasiado contento para sentirse asustado y Karin ni siquiera comprendía lo que pasaba.

—¿Quién se los explica? —Preguntó la novia a su amiga— ¿Tú o yo?

—Tú eres la de las películas —rio Mikoto— Explícales tú.

La aludida miró a sus hijos y al hijo de su amiga, dio un suspiro y sólo pensó que era tierno todo aquello, sólo porque eran reflejo de la inocencia, pero también era necesario que entendieran las cosas. Además, también le preocupaba que Naruto volviera a la insistencia de una hermanita.

—En primer lugar, Karin-chan es su prima —decía la mujer con mucha seriedad a sus hijos para después mirar a los tres niños— Tampoco puede ser su hermana, ya se los explicamos, pero pueden tratarla como si lo fuera, sin necesidad de duelos —sintió alivio al ver cómo a Naruto se le iluminaba la cara, se sentía salvada— Y en segundo lugar, no se pueden casar con ella.

—Pero ¿por qué? Yo gané.

—Yo también quiero casarme con ella.

—Naruto, no puedes porque es tu prima.

—Sólo los adultos se casan, y ustedes todavía son niños —intervino Mikoto al ver el enfado de su hijo — Cuando crezcan, y si Karin-chan quiere, pueden casarse.

—¿Entonces si Karin-chan no se quiere casar con Sasuke se puede casar conmigo? —preguntó Naruto ilusionado.

—No, es que… —siguió la madre del rubio— Mejor lo hablamos en la casa.

—Yo voy a convencer a Karin-chan de que se case conmigo —apretó la manita de la niña sin dañarla.

—No te hagas ilusiones Sasuke, ella se casará conmigo.

Surgió una nueva discusión entre los dos amigos, que sólo fue callada cuando se anunció que se partiría el pastel, pero desde ese momento, Sasuke procuraba estar cercano a Karin, después de todo él había ganado el duelo, y haría todo lo posible por convencer a la niña de casarse con él.

*******Fin de Flash Back*******

De sólo acordarse, Sasuke se sentía avergonzado, no podía creer que de niño fuera tan ingenuo como para querer casarse a esa edad, ni mucho menos con una niña que apenas hablaba. Y quizá, lo peor de todo no era todo ese alboroto que hicieron por saber quién se casaría con ella, sino que en aquél entonces, él de verdad estaba dispuesto a llevarla al altar cuando crecieran.

Sasuke lanzó un suspiro, seguía sin recordar cómo había llegado al punto de la contradicción, y ya tampoco quería seguir remontando en el pasado recordando cosas tan vergonzosas como esa. Torció la boca sin dejar de verla, Dante lo miró fijamente, y por un momento sintió como si estuviera siendo amenazado.

—Adelante —contestó el varón al oír el llamado de la puerta.

—¿Podrías darle esto a Naruto-kun? Y por favor sube a Karin a tú cama —La mujer entregó una caja de buscapinas, un vaso de agua a su hijo y una cobija— Karin-chan y Naruto-kun que se duerman en tu cuarto, tu vete a dormir al cuarto de tu hermano.

—¿Por qué no mejor que ella se quede en el cuarto de Itachi? No creo que sea buena idea que duerma con Naruto estando él enfermo —Propuso Sasuke— Además, si quiere ir al baño en la noche, no creo que quiera entrar al mío —pensó con molestia al saber que el lugar estaría apestando— Yo me iré a la sala.

—Tienes razón hijo, que atento que eres con ella —contestó la mujer enfadando a su hijo, no por ella, sino por recalcar que le importaba la pelirroja— ¿Sabes? Creo que será mejor que duermas con Karin-chan —el varón la miró sorprendido y confuso— Se quedó dormida en el suelo y si despierta en un lugar extraño podría asustarse, si ve a alguien conocido se sentirá más tranquila.

—No creo que verme a su lado al despertar vaya a tranquilizarla.

—Si muchas veces durmieron juntos, seguro que se sentiría tranquila contigo —la fémina sonrió— Además me refería a que tú te durmieras en el suelo.

—Iré a darle esto a Naruto.

Sasuke se levantó del suelo mientras su madre lo veía con una sonrisa, él se disponía a acercarse al baño, cuando Naruto salió del dichoso cuarto aun tocándose el estómago.

—Ya nos vamos.

—Hey, dobe, tómate esto —Sasuke le dio las cosas.

—Kushina habló, se quedarán a dormir aquí.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Mamá habló?! —Naruto comenzó a temblar— Voy a morir cuando vuelva a casa.

—Dormirás en el cuarto de Sasuke, y él y Karin estarán en el de Itachi.

—¿Cómo que dormirás con Karin-chan? ¡Nada de eso…! —el rubio volvió a correr al baño con el vaso y la medicina en mano. En menos de un segundo ya estaba de nuevo en el escusado— ¡Ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima! —gritó desde el baño.

—¿Por quién me has creído? —Respondió Sasuke, y se oyó un ruido muy desagradable desde el baño— ¡Tómate la maldita pastilla!

—Creí que sus peleas por Karin-chan ya se habían terminado —rio Mikoto suavemente sonrojando a Sasuke por la vergüenza— Bueno, tu padre y yo ya nos vamos a dormir, lleva a Karin-chan a la cama, y no te acuestes muy tarde. Buenas noches hijo.

—Buenas noches.

Mikoto salió de la habitación y Uchiha volvió a tomar asiento junto a la chica, la miró con desprecio, pues ahora su madre pensaba que él la procuraba a causa de los sucesos de antaño. Ella se dio la vuelta y Dante tuvo que quitarse, el felino se estiró y terminó por irse de ahí. Karin se encontraba boca arriba y Sasuke recordó algo más de su pasado con ella.


	2. Las necesidades de Sasuke

*******Flash Back*******

Habían pasado seis años desde que viera por última vez a Karin, pues unos meses después de que él cumpliera siete, la familia de la niña había decidido mudarse a otra ciudad. Tanto a Sasuke como a Naruto les había afectado la noticia, incluso a Menma, quien había encontrado la forma de molestar al par con ayuda de la chiquilla, pero de algún modo, al azabache llegó a afectarle un poco más, un tanto porque desde la boda se había apegado mucho a ella, y otro poco porque sabía que ya no la vería, pues al menos los gemelos tuvieron la ventaja de visitarla de vez en cuando.

Para sus trece años, Sasuke ya no era el mismo niño cariñoso de antaño, recordaba a Karin como a una compañera de juegos con la que pasó vergüenzas por sus ocurrencias, y todo sentimiento de protección hacia ella había quedado en el olvido, o al menos eso creyó.

El día en que volviera a ver a Karin, había sido un fin de semana en el que se estaba aburriendo, la familia Uzumaki no estaba en la ciudad, pues la familia de Karin había sufrido un accidente y fueron a verlos, él ni siquiera se había inmutado al enterarse, quizá porque su madre había dicho que la pelirroja estaba bien y al resto de los parientes los estaban atendiendo.

Sasuke había decidido salir al parque a jugar con su balón de futbol, y en el momento en que cruzaba la sala para salir, se oyó el timbre de la casa.

—¡Yo abro!

Al abrir la puerta, no tuvo tiempo de identificar a la visita, pues lo primero que sintió fue un abrazo. Cuando salió de su sorpresa, distinguió los cabellos rojos sobre su pecho, así como el aliento de la chica y cierta humedad relacionaba con un audible llanto. En cuanto dio cuenta de quién era la persona que lo abrazaba, instintivamente respondió el gesto, miró a las afueras de la casa y con la mirada preguntó a Naruto lo que sucedía.

Uzumaki no contestó la pregunta de inmediato y el trío se adentró a la casa donde se sentaron en uno de los sillones. Transcurrió medida hora en la que Karin terminó dormida en el regazo del azabache y cuando los varones se dieron cuenta de ello, Uchiha volvió a hacer su interrogante.

—En el accidente tía Nanao y Yohane-kun murieron, mamá no dijo nada a tu mamá para no preocuparla. Tío Nagi estuvo muy grave en el hospital pero también falleció ayer en la tarde —el rubio explicaba con gran tristeza— Mañana los enterraremos y papá nos pidió a Menma y a mí que lleváramos a Karin-chan al parque. Intenté animarla pero me pidió venir a verte. Menma no quiso venir.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido por la noticia, sintió lástima por sus amigos y su familia, pero ante todo, estaba sorprendido de que Karin aún lo recordara pese al tiempo y pese a lo joven que ella era cuando se fue. Fijó su vista en la pelirroja que descansaba sobre él, y recordó que la última vez que la vio, no fue a sus tres años, sino cuando ella tenía seis. Había ido de visita a la ciudad en compañía de su hermano de un año, al cual, Sasuke no pudo evitar envidiar, y en aquella ocasión, Nanao no dejaba de molestarlo con su boda con Karin ¿Sería que ella se lo había tomado enserio?

—¿Qué va a ser de Karin?

—Va a vivir con nosotros.

A pesar de lo triste de la situación, hubo en Sasuke una sensación en su pecho, a la cual sólo pudo distinguirla como felicidad. Eso sí, hay que aclarar que su felicidad no era por lo ocurrido en la familia de la niña —si lo lamentaba— pero el pensar que ella volvería a estar cerca, y que la tenía allí junto a él, le agradaba; porque a pesar del tiempo y ese cambio de actitud suyo; muy en el fondo sentía esa responsabilidad de cuidarla y protegerla.

—¿Enterrarán a todos aquí?

—Si. Estoy seguro que mamá no tardará en hablar a la tuya.

Y así fue. Al mismo tiempo en que Mikoto recibía la llamada, Karin había despertado, más al verla a los ojos, ahora que sabía lo ocurrido, Sasuke no sabía qué hacer o qué decirle. Lo único que él hizo, fu llevar al par de Uzumaki a su habitación para que no vieran a su madre llorar —no quería volver a desanimar a Karin— y como lo primero que vio fue su consola de videojuegos, los incitó a jugar. Al saber que los primos estaban bien, quiso ir a consolar a su madre, quien le preocupó la pequeña, más al enterarse por boca de su hijo lo ocurrido minutos antes, lo alentó a acompañar a los Uzumaki.

Fue a partir de ese momento que el trío de chicos iniciaron su pasa tiempo a largo plazo por los videojuegos, pues vieron que la niña lograba olvidar su pesar metida en ellos. Cabe decir que no por ello Karin olvidó a su familia, si bien los juegos de video ayudaban, las primeras semanas llegaba a soltarse a llorar de la nada, especialmente en la noche. Con el tiempo, sus llantos fueron disminuyendo, y la última vez que lo hizo, había sido frente a Sasuke.

Una noche en que ellos dos y los gemelos dormían juntos en la sala de los Uzumaki, Karin despertó al azabache halándolo de la ropa y llamándolo en susurros.

—¿Qué sucede? —Cuestionó él muy seriamente, pero la oyó llorar— ¿Quieres que llame a tu tía?

—No, no le digas nada ¿si? —Suplicó tratando de contener el llanto— ¿Me abrazas?

Él fingió desagrado, pero lejos de decirle no, la acurrucó entre sus brazos. No tuvo que preguntarle la razón de su tristeza, pues pese al año transcurrido, en el fondo él ya lo sabía. Además ¿qué importaba la razón por la cual lloraba? Él aún sentía esa necesidad de cuidarla, y le gustara o no, lo haría, porque le nacía.

*******Fin de Flash Back*******

Se sintió tonto ¿cómo era posible que se siguiera sintiendo responsable por ella? No podía comprender lo absurdo de todo aquello. Resopló…. Era mejor llevarla de una buena vez a la cama y dejar de pensar tonterías, ya no importaba cómo había terminado por quererla-odiarla, de todas formas ¿qué más daba? El siguiente ciclo escolar entraría a la universidad y no tendría tiempo para ella, y si Naruto se lo tomaba en serio, tampoco él lo tendría. Karin tendría que conseguirse amigas con quienes pasar el tiempo—porque ella decía que no las necesitaba si los tenía a ellos—, pero vamos, ella era una chica, y desde que cumplió los trece estaba entrando en la pubertad, sus gustos habían estado cambiando desde entonces. Seguía jugando con ellos, pero ya no parecía importarle los videojuegos desde hacía algunos meses, también había dejado de comer tantos dulces como solía hacer, entre otras cosas que seguramente eran naturales en una chica que en una semana cumpliría catorce.

Dio otro resoplo y en el momento en que fuera a levantarse para cargarla y llevarla a la cama, la oyó hablar dormida y se detuvo a escucharla. No pudo entender toda la oración, pero alcanzó a distinguir las palabras dulces, paletas —su dulce favorito además del chocolate— y Mario Bros. Apenas terminó su oración, ella dio una vuelta de modo que terminó abrazada a él.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de soltar un grito, o quizá un gemido, pues sí, ella lo estaba abrazando, pero por alguna razón en contra de las probabilidades estadísticas, la boca de la chica había terminado sobre los genitales del varón.

Nervioso y sonrojado, se cubrió la boca esperando poder contener cualquier sonido. Lo mejor era quitarla antes de que alguien los viera así, pero le dio miedo pensar que ella despertara antes de alejarla de su parte íntima y mal entendiera la situación; tampoco le parecía buena idea despertarla así sin más, pues quedaría en la misma situación.

La cosa se agravó cuando ella metió la superficie del bulto en su boca. Pese a la ropa que evitaba el contacto directo, él podía sentir cómo lamía y chupaba… ¡malditas paletas! Pensó escapándosele un jadeo que apenas y se oyó.

Necesitaba quitarla de ahí de inmediato antes de que alguien los viera o ella se despertara… o peor aún, que a ella se le ocurriera seguir chupando o morder. Su miembro estaba reaccionando a los estímulos y tratando de no emitir sonidos, quitó su mano de la boca para tratar de apartarla.

Intentó darle la vuelta tratando de dejarla en el piso en la misma posición en la que ella había estado dormida, pero la pelirroja estaba bien sujeta de su cintura. Luego intentó echarla para atrás procurando deshacer el agarre de sus brazos, pero sólo provocó que ella se aferrara más y presionara su miembro contra su boca.

Uchiha tuvo que volver a cubrirse la boca por la presión, se había sentido bastante bien para no haber reaccionado. Oyó el desagüe del escusado, Naruto estaba a punto de salir.

—Maldita sea —susurró de modo que sonaba más a un jadeo.

Miró a Karin y se le ocurrió un modo más de quitarla: la haló de modo que sin importar que ella lo rodeara con sus brazos, pudo subirla por su estómago hasta su pecho. Finalmente pudo cargarla y usó el cuerpo de la adolescente para cubrir su entre pierna.

—¿Qué haces? —Naruto había salido del baño con la estela de aroma detrás de él— Suelta a Karin, ella dormirá conmigo, no confío en ti —nuevamente sintió el retortijón— Tengo que volver al baño —dijo dando media vuelta— Ahora vuelvo.

El rubio volvió al baño y el azabache suspiró mentalmente, de no ser por la diarrea, seguramente Naruto le habría quitado a Karin y se habría dado cuenta de la inquietud que aún palpitaba en sus pantalones.

Sin perder tiempo, llevó a la pelirroja hasta la habitación de su hermano —no sin antes asegurarse que no hubiese nadie en el pasillo—, la dejó en la cama y corrió al baño a darse un regaderazo de agua fría para desprenderse de la calentura.

Creyó que quizá Naruto intentaría llevarse a Karin del cuarto, pero a juzgar que ella seguía en la cama, seguramente su permanencia en el baño se alargaría, por lo menos hasta que la pastilla le hiciera efecto. Sacudió la cabeza, debía quitarse la tensión sufrida minutos atrás, además también estaba cansado y ya quería dormir.

Acomodó un cochón en el piso de la habitación para él, fue por la cobija que su madre había llevado a su habitación y cubrió a la adolescente con ella —algo que le costó trabajo hacer sin pensar en el incidente—. Por otro lado, él se consiguió otra manta y tras apagar la luz, se echó en el colchón. Quería dormirse antes de que su mente empezara a divagar.

No habían pasado más de diez minutos cuando en la habitación de al lado, se oyeron unos fuertes ronquidos, que sin duda eran de Uzumaki. Sasuke no podía conciliar el sueño, pues por muy cansado que estuviera, su mente quería jugarle malas pasadas, y él no iba a dormirse con esas ideas en la cabeza. Los ronquidos parecieron ayudarle a olvidarlo, pero no por ello le facilitaban el descanso.

—Sasuke —oyó la voz de la pelirroja al poco tiempo. No quiso contestarle— Sé que estás despierto.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Súbete a dormir conmigo.

—Duérmete.

Oyó el rechinido de la cama y unos sutiles pasos se acercaron a él. Sintió a la adolescente meterse a las cobijas y acurrucarse a su lado, pero él no quería ni mirarla después de lo ocurrido.

—Vete a la cama.

—Quiero dormir contigo.

—Me meterás en problemas si mamá o papá saben que dormiste en el suelo.

—Entonces sube a dormir conmigo o me quedo aquí en el piso.

De mala gana, Sasuke se levantó del colchón y se tumbó en la cama, Karin lo siguió esperando ser abrazada, pero el azabache sólo le dio la espalda y a los pocos minutos, él sintió los delgados brazos de la chica rodearlo.

—¿Por qué ya no me abrazas?

Uchiha gruñó. Por mucho tiempo ellos durmieron juntos, claro, en compañía de Naruto y/o Menma en la misma habitación, y generalmente él la abrazaba, por lo menos hasta hacía algunos años. No iba a decirle a la pelirroja que había dejado de abrazarla porque la odiaba, aunque no por eso dejaba de quererla.

—Suéltame, hace calor —él se alejó tanto como la cama se lo permitió— Y ya duérmete.

La sintió acercarse a él y en poco tiempo ya tenía los delgados brazos de la chica rodeándolo. Se subió de modo que la cara de ella quedó cerca de su oído.

—¿Sabes? Pronto cumpliré catorce y muchas niñas de mi edad ya tienen novio —había bajado el volumen de su voz. Él no respondió— Algunas tuvieron su primer novio desde más jóvenes.

—No tienes por qué seguirlas. Ya duérmete.

— Tú me gustas mucho y quiero que seas mi novio —Con desconcierto, él se movió para quedar de frente a ella. No podía distinguirlo, pero él sabía que ella estaba sonrojada— No sé si me quieres de la misma forma en que yo te quiero a ti, pero estoy segura que algo sientes por mí.

Ambos quedaron callados varios segundos, él no estaba seguro qué responderle, y sabía que ella no diría nada hasta no recibir una respuesta.

—Eres muy joven para mí y Naruto haría un drama —se levantó de la cama— Deberías pensar en la escuela y no en tonterías.

—No decías que era muy joven cuando querías casarte conmigo —ella se veía enojada y él no creyó que ella recordara aquellas tonterías— Mamá me lo contó y sí no te importaba la edad antes, no debería importarte ahora —ella se levantó de la cama para pararse frente a él— Sí no te gusto sólo dímelo—él no sabía qué decirle— Sí eres gay también dímelo.

—¿Gay? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Desde que tengo memoria no te conozco novia alguna y sólo te juntas con mis primos y conmigo, así que ya contemplé esa posibilidad, porque ni siquiera he visto que alguna chica llame tu atención.

Aunque Sasuke era un adolescente, no era de los que se le alborotaba la hormona fácilmente… o eso deseaba él, pero sólo los asexuales son los que no se calientan, y la única ventaja que Uchiha tenía, era que él sabía controlarse lo suficiente, o bien, en el peor de los casos, había sabido ocultarlo.

—Hablaremos después.

—No —protestó firmemente— Quiero una respuesta ahora —hizo un puchero— ¿Quieres o no ser mi novio?

Se miraron retadoramente. Ella estaba decidida por una respuesta, mientras que él seguía sin comprender cómo era que esa adolescente —aún una niña a sus ojos— a la que odiaba, y al mismo tiempo quería, había terminado por declarársele. Es decir ¿qué podía ver Karin en él? Habían crecido los últimos años juntos, y él había cambiado bastante: no era atento si no era con su madre, tampoco era sociable, y más importante aún, él no era del tipo romántico; ella mejor que nadie debía saber todo eso. ¿Por qué no pedírselo cuando él aún estaba en secundaria? En aquella época no era tan frívolo.

—¿Por qué ahora?

—Porque estamos a solas. No quiero a mis primos aquí.

—Me refiero a ¿por qué ahora? Estoy por entrar a la universidad, has visto a Itachi Nisan, no tiene tiempo para nadie. Aún sí aceptara, no valdría la pena.

—Por eso mismo. Todo éste tiempo he estado a tu lado, no has estado interesado en ninguna chica y cuando entres a la universidad, tendrás a un montón de tontas detrás de ti. Aún si no tienes tiempo para mí, mientras sepan que soy tu novia, será difícil que se te arrastren —silencio. Él soltó un pesado suspiro— ¿Sí o no?

—No.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con seriedad.

—Porque eres muy joven… —la vio a punto de alegar— Sí de niños te aceptaba era por eso, porque éramos niños, sólo eran juegos tontos—ella quedó muda— Además, no hay forma de que cubras mis necesidades —Karin seguía sin responder— Olvidemos esto y vayamos a dormir.

El azabache quiso irse a la sala, pero su madre sospecharía si no se quedaba ahí como se lo había pedido. Se tumbó en el colchón del suelo y ni si quiera volteó a ver lo que la pelirroja hacía; pocos minutos después oyó el rechinido de la cama, y al no sentirla nuevamente junto a él, supo que ella se había acomodado a dormir.

Al otro día, al despertar, la cama de su hermano ya estaba tendida y la pelirroja no estaba. Sasuke soltó un bufido y salió al comedor; ahí los Uzumaki ya se encontraban en la mesa, y Mikoto servía el desayuno.

—Buenos días Sasuke —sonrió la mujer.

Uchiha miró a la adolescente y ella desvió la mirada disimuladamente. Aparentemente las cosas irían "normales"" frente a los demás, pero ella dejaría de tratarlo igual. "Mejor para ella" pensó, así al menos no le dolería cuando él entrara a la universidad.

El desayuno transcurrió con naturalidad, a excepción de una Karin que ya no se sentaba a lado de él, ni tampoco se ofrecía en servirle, entre otras cosas. Y al parecer nadie lo notaba porque esa atención estaba dirigida a Naruto, que aún se sentía mal y se quejaba de la comida que podía ingerir.

Tras el desayuno, los Uzumaki se retiraron a su casa y Sasuke continuó con su día como usualmente lo haría. Lo mismo con el resto del fin de semana, hasta que llegó el lunes por la tarde.

Naruto seguía enfermo, ni siquiera había ido a la escuela, Menma rara vez iba a su casa a voluntad y a Karin no la dejaban andar sola sin sus primos, así que Sasuke no esperaba a nadie y decidió aprovechar el tiempo leyendo cualquier cosa, pues si se ponía a jugar con la consola, sólo recodaría lo ocurrido el fin de semana.

Sentado en su cama, había avanzado unas cuantas páginas de _El retrato de Dorian Grey_, cuando oyó que llamaron a la puerta. No le dio importancia, pues podría ser cualquiera, ya fueran vendedores o amigas de su madre. Empero, cuando menos dio cuenta de la situación, Karin ya se encontraba en su habitación frente a su cama mirándolo fijamente.

—Hola Sasuke —ella sonrió.

—Hola —respondió mirándola por sobre el libro esperando que alguien más entrara.

—Tía Kushina finalmente me permitió venir sola ¿jugamos?

Levantó una ceja sorprendido, y no porque finalmente le dieran permiso de andar sola, sino más bien por su forma de actuar; parecía que no hubiese ocurrido nada el fin de semana. Bajó el libro y ella sonrió dulcemente, esas sonrisas sólo las usaba con Naruto, especialmente para chantajearlo.

—¿Qué pretendes?

—Sólo vine a jugar, pero si te molesta ir contra mí en una partida de The King of Figther, entonces me iré. Aunque tendré que disculparme con tía Mikoto porque ella me ayudó a venir.

Mirándose a los ojos, Sasuke terminó por hacer a un lado su libro y ponerse a conectar la consola, y pese a quedar desconcertado por la sonrisa, de la que Karin estaba consiente que él no caería de la misma forma que con el rubio, ambos se pusieron a jugar.

El tiempo transcurrió y ambos pasaron el tiempo de la misma forma en que lo habrían hecho con los gemelos Uzumaki presentes. Karin no había mostrado cambio alguno pese a lo ocurrido, y ni uno ni otro dijo nada al respecto.

—¿Chicos? —se oyó a Mikoto llamar tras tocar la puerta. Entró y asomó la cabeza— Voy al mercado —el varón miró con desconcierto a su madre, pues él sabía que ella ya tenía las compras de la comida hechas— Tu padre invitó al Senador Danzou y debo cambiar el menú.

Mikoto se fue tras un "Cuida bien de Karin-chan" dirigido a su hijo, que molesto, no dijo nada y volvió la atención al video juego que se encontraba en pausa. Ni siquiera miró a la pelirroja y esperó a que ella reanudara el juego.

Los minutos posteriores, ambos permanecieron jugando en silencio, algo inusual en ella, que tenía parecido con Naruto en cuanto al cómo festejar sus victorias… ¿Victorias? Hasta ese momento Sasuke dio cuenta que ella no había ganado ninguna ronda, algo bastante extraño, pues ella tenía mucha habilidad para los videojuegos de pelea.

Abrumado de tanto pensar en las acciones de la pelirroja, lanzó un pesado suspiro y se levantó del suelo.

—¿A dónde vas? —cuestionó Karin con extrañeza, pues el varón ni siquiera había pausado la partida.

—Al baño.

Su visita al sanitario no fue nada fuera de lo normal, pero al entrar a su habitación, se encontró con un cuadro muy peculiar: Karin se encontraba recostada a lo largo de su cama con sus manos por arriba de su cabeza. Se había soltado el cabello que siempre llevaba en una coleta; la blusa escolar tenía algunos botones sueltos; no llevaba sus anteojos puestos; el moño del uniforme estaba por debajo de su vientre sobre la falda; y los labios los llevaba pintados color carmín.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Quería que fuera más romántico, pero no quise desperdiciar la oportunidad.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Estuve pensando lo que me dijiste el otro día y estoy dispuesta —Sasuke no comprendió a lo que se refería y ella entendió su mueca— Estoy dispuesta a cubrir tus necesidades.

—No digas tonterías.

—Sasuke, estoy hablando enserio, de todas maneras ya tenía planeado entregarte mi virginidad. Sólo lo estamos adelantando.

A eso no se refería él con "necesidades", él se refería a sus necesidades intelectuales… está bien, Karin era muy inteligente, y aunque joven, ella podía sostenerle una buena charla pero ¿qué había de los intereses? La edad les daba pasatiempos diferentes y… miró la consola y recordó que ella era la única persona que conocía que le gustaba caminar en el parque de vez en cuando al igual que él.

El azabache volvió a mirar con detenimiento la escena que tenía enfrente, ella le sonreía pícaramente con un deje de inocencia que de alguna forma lo confundió pero… Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. ¡No!

—Arréglate esa ropa —ordenó con dureza.

Karin saltó de la cama con enojo y se paró frente a la puerta, pues él tenía planeado irse.

—¡No! Y no te dejaré ir hasta que no me digas las cosas de frente —él la miró confundido haciéndola enojar más— No me aceptabas por no "cubrir tus necesidades" y ahora que estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, te niegas —se cruzó de brazos— Si no te gusto ¡DIMELO! Quiero… quiero oírlo de ti, y si es así te dejaré en paz.

La mirada de ella reflejaba toda la exigencia que había plasmado ya en sus palabras y él no sabía qué decirle.

—Hump —normalmente su monosílabo ayudaba a que dejaran de lado cualquier tontería, pero se estaba olvidando de quién era prima, y que aquello no le serviría.

—¿Te gusto o no?

Frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que lo presionaran con tonterías. Estaba a punto de hacer a un lado a la adolescente —después de todo él era más fuerte que ella—, para poder salir, cuando oyeron que alguien entró a la casa.

—_¡Ya estoy en casa! _

—Arréglate la ropa.

—No. Respóndeme o saldré así frente a Itachi.

—_¿Mamá? —_se oía al mayor caminar por los pasillos.


End file.
